Chewing gums available today generally contain a natural rubber gum base, a synthetic rubber gum base or a mixture of natural and synthetic rubber gum bases. In the case of synthetic rubber gum bases, the elastomer usually employed is styrene-butadiene copolymer which is plasticized with glycerol esters of rosin. If a conventional bubble gum base is desired, 25-40% ester gum is usually used as the film-former. Also, appreciable levels of filler, e.g., calcium carbonate, talc, are used to assist in film-forming. Lecithin has also been used in the gum or gum base to soften the extremely firm chew imparted by the use of the ester gums in the gum base. The ester gums, lecithin or other softeners, such as, glycerol monostearate used at required levels to soften the gum base tend to destroy the natural film-forming properties making it undesirable for use as a bubble gum base.